Stupid Girl
by Aetraega
Summary: “So, we’re both in love with her, huh?” Mike's voice is soft and quiet, like he knows the answer but he has to ask anyway.


**Stupid Girl**

As soon as Santana walked into Glee practice on Monday afternoon, she knew Mike had been right in everything he'd said. Brittany's face lit up like fireworks, colors dancing in her eyes. She was wearing that smile that always made Santana's heart melt, ever since the first day of Cheerios practice freshman year, that same smile that greeted her every single day. So why she'd spent all weekend convincing herself that what Mike Chang had said to her was utter nonsense, she didn't know. He'd been absolutely right all along.

It had started with a date. Some stupid, impulsive whim Santana had thought would be a good idea during a fit of jealous rage. She didn't want to watch Brittany hang off Mike every single goddamn day, and she figured it would change if she slept with the guy. Sure, she'd have to field his sexual advances but it was better than watching Brittany do it with a smile on her face.

The date was fine, and she hated to admit that Mike was actually a nice guy. Santana knew he would never hurt her, but it didn't stop her from being possessive. Mike was nice but he wasn't _her_, and she was the only one who was really good for Brittany. They were halfway through dinner when Mike just blurts it out, in the middle of a completely different conversation.

"So, we're both in love with her, huh?" His voice is soft and quiet, like he knows the answer but he has to ask anyway. It was for the best, Santana didn't really know what to say. Instead, she pressed her lips together and clenched her jaw, staring intently down at her food. She might as well have come out and sung a damn showtune about how much she loved Brittany, because every single little move she made gave it away, and no amount of faked nonchalance would cover it up. Much to her surprise, Mike wasn't mad. He wasn't even acting possessive, or fighting for her. It was like he knew the battle over Brittany was done and over with, and he had already lost. "It's okay, you know? You don't have to go all bitch mode 2.0 on me." For once in her life, Santana didn't have the heart to be offended, not when she finally caught Mike's gaze and saw that he was looking at her with sad eyes and a matching sad smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Santana unclenched her jaw as she spoke, trying her best to relax, all the while avoiding saying the three little words that she knew she felt about Brittany. It wasn't the time to admit it, not to Mike, of all people.

"Yeah, it is." They fell into a sort of uncomfortable silence, both the footballer and the cheerio pretending to focus on eating their food while it was clear that their minds were somewhere else. "What are you doing?" His sudden question caught Santana off guard, forcing her to look up from her food with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm eating, what does it look like?" It came out a lot meaner than she intended, but she didn't have so much to feel guilty about when Brittany wasn't there to be disappointed in her.

"Not here. With Brittany. I mean, she's head over heels in love with you and, while it's obvious you love her right back, you still go off and sleep with Puck and god knows who else?" Santana's breath caught in her throat, just for a moment. Brittany was in love with her? Yes, of course she was, there was no one else who could stand her, and certainly no one else who looked excited to see her every time she walked into a room. No, she'd known Brittany was in love with her for a long time, but never really allowed it to hit until then. "You have this absolutely amazing girl, and you're hiding her like she's something to be ashamed of. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mike's words haunted her at weekend, creeping up when she least expected it. She'd even cried, but just for a second, not that she would tell anyone. Santana realized, as soon as she entered Glee practice, that he really knew what he was talking about. She'd half expected Brittany to be angry that she went out on a date with her supposed love interest, but she wasn't, not at all. The blonde had never wanted Mike, she'd just wanted her all along. Even though she'd had her for a long, long time.

Santana allowed her impulses towards Brittany to get the best of her for the first time in public, striding into the room with a confident smirk and her head held high. She didn't give herself a moment to internally begin panicking, it would just fuck everything up and she would be right back at square one. Brittany just smiled wider as Santana made a beeline towards her, though her eyes did flash a look of confusion as she was swept up into an intimate embrace.

"S, what are you-" The rest of Brittany's question was muffled by Santana's lips against hers. Their kiss was slow, languid, and impossibly perfect. The huge smile on the blonde's face just made her heart beat faster. At some point, Brittany's arms had ended up around her waist, where she held them tightly against each other. "Everybody just saw." Santana giggled, in that way that only Brittany could make her, before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

"I know."

"But sex isn't dating?"

"It's not, but…" Santana found herself fumbling over her words, in that way that only Brittany could make her do. Something that she would deny liking in a blatant lie. "I love you, Britt. And fuck what everyone else thinks, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Santana-"

"Sorry. I don't care what people think of us." In that one, impulsive instant, she knew it was true. Anyone who looked down on her for loving and being loved by someone as sweet and sincere as Brittany deserved to be told to go fuck themselves, which Santana was perfectly willing to do.

Brittany's answer of 'yes' was drowned out by her following high pitched and absolutely adorable squeal. Santana just smiled and allowed the girl to pull her down into a seat, interlacing their fingers in the process. She was perfectly aware that the entire Glee club was watching them, but she didn't particularly care. It wasn't a demanding gaze, anyway. If anything, it was supportive.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Kurt is turned towards Mercedes, speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"You bet on us?" Santana's tone was less mean than she'd intended.

"Of course. We knew one of you was going to cave first and give into the temptation of public affection."

"How did you know?"

"Please, no two girls touch each other's hair that much unless they're sleeping together."

Santana just rolled her eyes at Kurt's comment, finding herself perfectly content to revel in Brittany's gorgeous smile and the warmth of her hand in hers for the rest of Glee practice.


End file.
